


So Pretty When You Bleed

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Defiance, F/M, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Interrogation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, spnquotebingo, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Strung up in chains hanging from the ceiling, Dean is tortured until he passes out from blood loss. The demons lock Dean up and move on to interrogate Sam and Kat instead.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Supernatural Quote Bingo, Whumptober 2020





	So Pretty When You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 10th/11th, because I was busy yesterday. This also fills my free space for [@spnquotebingo](https://spnquotebingo.tumblr.com/). The quote is in bold and gold star to anyone who knows where it's from. The first part is Dean’s POV, the second part is Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

At a gesture from his boss, the stunt demon moved from Kat’s cage to Dean’s. The click of the lock and the sound of the door opening only registered peripherally to Dean; he was still looking into the abyss of the boss demon’s black eyes. He heard Kat whisper “ _Dean, no_ ,” and it broke his heart. At least he could keep her safe for now. 

A meaty hand grabbed onto his arm and dragged him bodily out of the cage. Dean struggled to get to his feet but only succeeded when the minion pulled him up under the chain hanging from the ceiling. Heavy manacles were suspended from the end of the chain and soon enough they were locked around Dean’s wrists. The length of the chain was just enough that if he stood on his toes he could take the weight off his wrists. At least for a little while. 

The minion moved out of Dean’s field of vision when the boss came forward and Dean focused on those black eyes again. Dean registered the sound of the door closing, but his attention was on the demon in front of him, preparing to torture him once again. The light glinted off the blade in the demon’s hand and Dean recognized it as his own. The demon spun it a couple of times without looking.

“Nice blade, Dean. Would have worked great against that nest of vampires we used as bait to get you guys here. Let’s see how it works on you, shall we? But first…”

The demon flicked his hand and Dean felt searing heat envelop his body. It only lasted for a moment and then the cool air of their prison was back. The demon had burned the remnants of Dean’s clothes off him. It made Dean feel more vulnerable, and he clenched his teeth in determination.

Looking straight into Dean’s eyes, that unpleasant smile on his thin lips, the demon spun the blade again.

“ **Pick a god and pray** , Dean.”

“I kill gods,” Dean spat back through his clenched teeth, steeling himself for the pain to come.

The demon’s smile only widened. Without signaling his move, the demon sunk the blade into Dean’s flesh, piercing his side. It took a moment for the pain to register. Once it did, Dean breathed hard while he fought the feeling. Before his brain had time to adjust, the blade sliced across his abdomen, leaving a dark red trail of fresh blood. Dean felt it trickle down his body before dripping onto the floor. He was grateful that he was facing away from the cages. If he had had to look at Kat’s face, he would have broken.

Another slice opened a fresh cut on Dean’s thigh and he clenched his eyes shut, breathing hard to fight the pain. 

“You will talk eventually, Dean. It’s only a matter of time,” the demon’s voice seemed to come from far away.

In his weakened state, Dean struggled to stay on his toes, his muscles already tiring. Each new cut drained more of his blood, weakening him further. The thought skittered across his mind how long he would be able to hold out. The demon’s voice was a distant drone, somewhere on the other side of the fog of pain that enveloped Dean. Cut after cut sliced his skin while the demon circled him. The size of the blade meant each cut was longer and deeper than what the demon had inflicted on him in the previous torture session. Dean felt his blood drain out of him. His mind was becoming fuzzy, it was becoming increasingly difficult to form coherent thoughts. Harsh fingers gripped his face tightly, forcing Dean to look into those black eyes again. 

“You ready to confess yet, Dean?” The demon’s voice slithered into Dean’s mind.

With supreme effort, Dean sneered into the creepy smiling face in front of him.

“Eat me,” he managed to whisper, his voice sounding slurred and weak even to his own ears.

“You wish,” the demon smirked. It held Dean’s face still while it brought the blade up into Dean’s vision. With perverse precision, the demon sliced the blade across Dean’s cheek, leaving a bleeding gash.

The torture went on for an eternity. Dean was no longer able to even scream each time the blade plunged into his body. He felt the darkness creep up on him. In his mind, he pictured Kat’s face, the way she looked when they drove down the open road, her eyes squinting when she laughed. He tasted blood in his mouth, felt it drip from his lips. His hands were numb, his body limp where he hung from the shackles. 

He let the darkness swallow him.

* * *

Kat watched every cut the demon made, her heart aching for Dean. She watched Dean grow weaker and weaker from the blood loss until he slumped in the manacles when he no longer had the strength to support his body. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Without looking, she knew when Sam regained consciousness. She heard the soft gasp when he saw what was going on. Then Dean finally passed out.

The boss demon looked irritated when it noticed Dean was unconscious. It gestured curtly at the minions, who moved from their positions flanking the door to release Dean’s limp body. They threw him unceremoniously into his cage and locked it. 

Meanwhile, the boss turned his attention to Kat and Sam. Those black eyes made Kat shiver, especially paired with the creepy smile that was more a baring of teeth than anything. She glanced over at Sam, finding him crouched and gripping the bars of his cage, his face set in a cold rage.

The demon flicked Dean’s blood off the blade before throwing it aside. The clatter when it hit the concrete floor seemed inconsequential compared to the echo of Dean’s screams. 

“Seems one of you gets to be the one to confess after all,” the demon said, walking slowly in front of the cages. “Why not just do it now, save yourselves the pain, hm?”

Kat only stared silently at the demon. Sam sneered and said nothing.

“All right then,” the demon said curtly and gestured to minion number two.

The giant goon stepped up to Kat’s cage and quickly had it unlocked. He dragged Kat to the middle of the room where he pulled her to an abrupt stop. Her bare feet slipped in the pool of Dean’s blood and she suppressed an urge to gag.

Sam tried to get them to take him instead, but the demon only grinned at the Hunter.

“Not this time, Sammy. Wait your turn.”

At another gesture from the boss, the minion moved back by the door where he and his twin stood like a pair of guards. Which, Kat guessed, they were. Her musing was cut short when the boss demon grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face the cages. 

Sam’s expression told her he was furious and frustrated at his helplessness. The sight of Dean, though, made her heart hurt. If not for the slight movement of his chest with each shallow breath, he looked dead. His body was covered in bleeding cuts and drying blood. 

Kat only had a moment to assess Dean’s state. With a soft ripping sound, the blood-stained t-shirt was torn from her body, leaving her as naked as Dean. Before she had time to react, she was forced to her knees, the demon’s hand gripping her hair painfully. 

“Now, who’s gonna break first, hm? You, kitty Kat, when the torture becomes too painful? Or you, Sammy, when you can’t stand to watch the slut scream anymore? Let’s find out, shall we?” The demon taunted both of them, his voice dripping with perverse pleasure at the sight of the two of them.

Kat’s eyes found Sam’s and wordlessly pleaded with him to stay strong. Whether they had the information the demons wanted or not was moot at this point. They just needed to survive, and if that meant letting their captors think they had information they did not, well then, so be it. She saw Sam’s minute nod, acknowledging her, and steeled herself for the pain to come.

A harsh finger pressed down on a barely scabbed-over cut on Kat’s shoulder, re-opening the wound and causing Kat to grunt in pain involuntarily. Her face scrunched up the longer the demon pressed down on her wound, struggling to control the pain. 

“Who was it? Who killed my people?” The demon hissed questions right by Kat’s ear and all she could smell was the stench of sulfur.

“Go fuck yourself,” Kat managed through clenched teeth, her voice trembling from the effort of controlling the pain.

“Hm, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh...right….” The demon taunted Kat with the memory of her dead parents. 

It sent a pang through her heart, but it was an old hurt, one that she had already processed and put behind her. The demon seemed disappointed not to get the reaction he had hoped for. Shifting his grip, he pressed his thumb into the re-opened cut, the digit sliding wetly over the muscle directly beneath the skin.

Kat decided it was futile to try to hold back and let herself scream. The sound bounced off the bare walls and made Sam look away, his eyes clenched shut. Kat could not blame him. 

Crouching down behind her, the demon ran the bloody thumb over the barely-healed cut on her thigh. With his grip on her hair, Kat’s head was painfully pulled back until she felt her spine protest the angle. She tried to shuffle forward, to relieve some of the tension, but her body refused to obey her. 

She felt the demon poke at the fresh scab until it broke open, blood seeping out of the cut and trickling over her skin. Again, he pushed his thumb into the wound until she felt the muscle tear. Kat screamed and kept screaming, her eyes clenched shut against the pain. Floating on top of the fog of pain was a single thought: keep fighting.


End file.
